Beaten and Broken
by Dusk Nightmare
Summary: A girl from 2014, lost her life due to her spiteful Father, this girl had never known her mother, who died giving birth, and she feels like nothing is important in the world- but what happens when she gets a second chance? Will she find love? Will she discover what it's like to have family? Summary sucks, story gets better. Implied Lemons and Cursing. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Only time I'll say this: I do not own Mass Effect, nor any of it's character/species that is has- they all belong to Bioware, and I make no money from writing this. It's purely for entertainment value.**

I was so tired, I wanted to give up everything, and just lay there while it happened. By **it**, I mean the beating my father was giving me. I felt myself slip out of consciousness, knowing it was too much to hope for death to come, I gave up on that dream of freedom a _long_ time ago. I was a coward, worthless, _nothing_, and I knew it, my father beat that into my head since I could walk, and I never thought to change.

The bullying at school had gotten so bad that I was beaten as much there as I was at home, but my final thought before I let my eyes close weakly was… _I wish I could be taken away from this world_.

With a gasp I sit up, looking around wildly, only to find that I'm in a bright white room. "Where am I?"I ask.

"You are in the land before passing."A vaguely familiar voice says, looking toward what I assume is the door, I find a beautiful woman dressed in white. She looks like me, but an older version, dressed in a white gown with long black curls, pale ivory skin, but the only differences are our height, I'm a pale 5' 7" whereas she's a beautiful 5' 9", and she has beautiful green eyes.

"W-Who are you?"I ask, she gives me a gentle smile.

"Who do you suppose, my darling?"She asks.

"M-Mother? Are you here to send me to hell?"I ask.

"_**Hell**_, my dear? Why on Earth would you go there, oh by the goddess!"She exclaims, placing a hand on her cheek as he mouth opens in shock.

"B-Because I'm a coward, and worthless, and nothing, and a murder. Father even craved it into my skin."I show her my arms.

"Who on Earth did you "Supposedly" murder?"She demands, placing her hands on her hips like I do.

"Y-You."I stutter out.

"Oh Darling! You could never! I died giving birth to the most beautiful baby in the universe!"She says rushing over, scooping me in a hug. "We haven't much time, dear. She's decided to give you a second chance, make the most of it. Remember I've always loved you, and I always will."She pulls back, her voice fading.

"Mother? Who's given me a second chance? Mother? **Mother!**"I shout as everything burns bright white, then goes dark.

* * *

_Tell me what you think, Keep in mind this is the first Mass Effect story I've written, so it's not going be very good. _**Flames will be ignored, you don't like it don't review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Please feel free to review, may add a few NEW characters later, may not._**

My eyes snap open, causing me to look around, seeing that I'm in a hospital bed of some kind. I look around to see what appears to be an on-the-go hospital itself, looking down I notice that my shirt is missing with on a bloody white bandage covering my entire torso, along with a few on my arms, and, reaching up, I feel one on my head. "Ah!"I jump at the voice, looking over to find a long desk where an old woman with graying hair is. "Good to see you are up, the commander shall be pleased."She says, walking over to me.

"W-Who are you?"I demand.

"I am Karin Chakwas, I helped bandage you up when Shepard brought you in from Freedom's Progress."She explains.

"F-Freedom's Progress? I-Is that near Florida?"I ask.

"Florida? As in the country?"She asks.

"No- As in the state."I say confused.

"There hasn't been a state called Florida since 2030."She says, I blink.

"2030?! What happened to 2015 or 16?!"I demand, hurriedly sitting up, only to groan in pain.

"Now, you've done it- You've reopened your stitches!"She says, gently laying me back on the uncomfortable bed.

"I-I'm not from this time! I'm from 2014!"I shout.

"Y-you're what?!"She says, disbelief coloring her voice.

"And I don't know how I got here! All I know is that one minute- I'm laying on the floor, the next I'm in some white room with my dead mother, telling me that "_**she**_" gave me a second chance, then I'm here!"I bark, starting to cry, slowing sitting up.

"Calm down. For what it's worth I-I believe you my dear."She says, rubbing soothing circles on my back as I bring my knees to my chest, sobbing into them for the loss. I've lost everything I've ever known- school, home, even father. I cry for the pain, freedom, and confusion. I cry, and cry, and cry until I fall asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored, don't like- don't read it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Guess who you meet in this chapter!**

Three days have passed, and my stitches came out yesterday, but I still can't go anywhere, per orders from both Chakwas _and_ the Commander. I met Commander John Shepard the day after I woke up, he has short brown hair, dark caramel skin, and blue eyes, like, **bright** blue eyes. He'd even been nice enough to buy me something called, an omi-tool, of the latest model- his was orange, mine was blue, I found it so cool! Chakwas explained that it could help me understand new languages, and even understand old ones.

The door swipes open, causing me to peek out from behind the curtain, curiously, but Dr. Chakwas is already blocking my view. "How may I help you, Garrus?"She asks, I lean forwards a bit more, stressing the bandages around my torso just a bit. _Just a bit more_! I think as I lean forwards, only to let out a squeal as I fall forwards from the end of my bed, landing harshly on the floor.

"Oh! OW!"I cry out, I see holding her head, which is shaking in disbelief, and a mix between a bird and a dinosaur, thing with half of it's face stitched up, looking at me with it's head tilted.

"What in the name of the galaxy-?"He chirps, a harmonizing tone comes out too as I huff out, lay backwards on the floor.

"Such a child."Chakwas says.

"I was curious!"I say with a huff, Chakwas glares before letting out a smug smile.

"Do you know that old saying- what was it? Curiosity killed the cat."She says.

"Satisfaction brought it back. How many more lives does it have?"I demand in a counter, she lets out a chuckle.

"Come on, can you stand?"She asks.

"Nah… It's rather comfy down here."I joke as I slowly sit up, the cold metal finally off my back as she helps me up, and I limp over to the bed.

"I'm going to get an answer on where those bruises came from."She says to me as I lay down.

"It's nothing, I'm just a klutz."I lie, she sends me a glare, but I just stare it down.

"Anyway,"With that she moves my curtain forwards so I can't see again. "it's about the scarring, correct.

"Right, doc."I tune out the rest of the conversation, playing with the apps on my omi-tool, looking up history on the extranet, things like that. I know Most people would find the alien birdasaur frightening, or be curious about it, but I'm not one of those people. Nothing's **really** important about the fact that we found another life form, or millions- I just don't care.

An hours later, I look up at the sound of silence, looking at the bed across from me I notice the Turian- as I learned- is sitting there, staring at me confused. "May I help you?"I ask.

"I'm suppose to watch you, make sure you don't try to leave."He answers, resting his left hand on his knee as his mandibles-helpfully provided by my omi-tool- twitch as he tilts his head at me.

"I don't **need** a babysitter, I'm 18."I state.

"And if you're anything like the Commander, which from what I saw a while ago you are, you **do** in fact need a babysitter."He counters.

"No-I don't. I've had to take care of myself for years."I state, he shrugs his shoulder, and jumps off the bed with a huff.

"I'm Garrus, by the way."He introduces himself.

"Asher."I respond, we just stay right where we are for at least five whole minutes, staring at each other.

"Aren't you tired of sitting still?"He questions.

"By the **gods**! YES!"I say with a small burst of laughter, he flashes me what I believe is the Turian equivalent of a smile.

"Just this once, I'll show you the flight deck."He says, I smile going to get up, then frown.

"I-I don't have any idea where my clothes are."I say.

"They're right here, and you're not going anywhere." explains, opening the curtain to show my clothes in her hand.

"Please?! Look, the stitches are out- you promised!"I say.

"Not until you honestly answer my question."She says, I swallow audibly, glancing over at Garrus, who holds up his hands in a "don't look at me" way.

"He has to leave the room."I point to the Garrus.

"What?"He asks.

"I am sorry Garrus, I **need** these answers for my report."Dr. Chakwas says.

"Fine."He grumbles, pouting as he leaves the room to wait outside, after he's gone Dr. Chakwas sits at her desk, looking at me. I tell her everything about my life- about my mother, her death, my Father, the beatings, then the bullying at school, how I was about to enter college to be a Nurse, and everything thing else I could think of.

"So, you're father- he gave you the marks?"She asks, gesturing to my body.

"Yes, ma'am."I respond, like it's no big deal.

"So, there is no way he can get to you now, correct?"She asks.

"Unless he was "magically" transported to this time with me."I say with the shrug of my shoulders.

"Nothing really affects you after it's all through you're system, does it?"She asks.

"Nuh-uh."I shake my head, my long black hair flapping.

"So, is the gold in you're eyes from the-"She stops.

"I was born with gold eyes."I explain, she gives a thoughtful look before pointing to my clothes she set at the end of my bed.

"You may explore the ship with Garrus, but before you go-"She stops as I slide on my burgundy off the shoulder, long-sleeve, silk shirt. "Do you perhaps have combat experience?"She asks.

"I use to go hunting with some old friends."I say with a shrug.

"Good, so you know how to hold a gun."I nod to her. "You'll need that."I pull on my blue jeans over my bandages and short that I wear over my underwear. Deciding to go barefoot I walk out, finding Garrus leaning against the wall next to another alien with different shades of green scales. They both look up, the one with green scales has almost all black eyes, and is in a black outfit.

"You done?"Garrus asks.

"Yup."I smile up at the Turian, then look over at the green scaled one, whose eyes widen as he looks over me. "Hi, I'm Asher!"I say cheerfully.

"I am Thane."He says taking my hand with his cool gloved one.

"Are you coming too?"I ask him.

"I-I thought I'd show you around."Garrus says.

"Well, there can always be more fun with more people."I state.

"I guess so."Garrus says.

"I don't think I can, I must meditate. Maybe later though I can show you around the Citadel."Thane offers.

"Sure!"I smile as Garrus starts towards, what I guess is the stairs? Oh, it's an elevator!

"Come on, Asher."Garrus beckons.

"Coming!"I turn back to Thane. "Pleasure to meet you, bye."I pivot on the heel of my foot, running into the elevator, and bounce in place as Garrus pushes the button.

"Hyper much?"He asks.

"Hey- I missed 171 years, which means 171 birthdays too! I just want to be able to do **something**." I explain.

"So, Shepard wasn't pulling our leg that you were from the past."Garrus says.

"Nope!"I say, popping the 'P' on my lips. "Now that I add it all up, I'm 189 years old… Cool! I've gotta be the old human alive!"I say with a smug smile.

"Yeah, _**human**_."He says.

"How old are **you**?"I challenge.

"Old enough."He says.

"That's not fair!"I complain.

"Fine! Fine! I'm 35."He says.

"Cool! I'm older than an alien!"I smile as the elevator stops, Garrus chuckles as the doors open, and we walk out.

* * *

_Guess who you get to meet next! Go on, guess! Review it, and who ever gets it right, gets a cookie!_


	4. Chapter 3

**And everybody gets cookies! I just don't want to be mean.**

"Hey, Garrus. How's it going?"A relatively deep voice asks, I blink as I look around the cockpit, eyes wide in awe.

"Just showing Asher around."Garrus says, motioning to me, suddenly Garrus side steps to show me the Flight Lieutenant, who spins around his chair, and gives me a friendly smile. He's got auburn hair, with a scraggly beard, along a baseball cap, and bright green eyes.

"Hiya, I'm Asher!"I hold out my hand to him.

"Hi, I'm Joker."He nods his head, not taking my hand, suddenly a blue orb pops up in the panel next to him, causing me to jump with a frightened squeak.

"Hello, Ms. Asher"She says.

"H-How do you know my name?"I ask.

"I know many things, such as that you are from the 21st century, and have level three black belts in Karate, Tae-kwon do, and trained with a gun in various ways, even when you dismiss it that it is a lie. You're mother died giving birth to you, and you father had never gotten over it."The AI keeps going.

"That's enough!"I say quickly, causing Joker and Garrus to look over at me. "I don't need everyone in the universe to know about my life!"I hiss at the AI.

"EDI, you should know better by now- people don't always like their information spread everywhere."Joker says, causing the AI to flicker, almost irritably, before responding.

"Yes, Mr. Moreau."EDI says, I look down as my face heats up.

"Thanks."I say.

"No problem."

"So, do you fly this ship yourself?"I ask as I lean against the side of the co-pilot's chair.

"Yeah… this Baby is all mine! I'm the best pilot in the galaxy."Joker brags, Garrus leans against the back wall as Joker and I talk, suddenly the door opens with a _swoosh_, and in comes John Shepard.

"Hey, Joker. Set a course for- Asher, you're not suppose to be up from bed, at least not without Dr. Ch-"I cut him off smug.

"I have permission- and from what I hear, you're just as bad at being in the medbay as I."I state with a smirk, the turn back to Joker.

"Shit Commander, apply ice here."Joker says with a chuckle.

"She's gotcha there, Commander."Garrus says with a chuckle as his mandibles flare, forming the equivalent of a Turian smile.

"Shut up!"Shepard exclaims, but they keep laughing. "Just shut up, both of you! And Joker chart a course to Haestrom, we're gonna go get Tali."With that he leaves the room, chuckling to himself.

"Never seen the Commander so embarrassed before."Garrus says.

"Guess there really _is_ a first time for everything."Joker comments as I snatch up his hat, plopping down in the co-pilot's seat. "HEY!"Joker glares at me, but I just grin at him.

"I like your hat."I say as I twirl on of my long locks around one of my fingers, a thing I do when I get bored, and look at him in a challenging way.

"Ah! Take it, just make sure you give it back before you leave the cockpit."He orders, I smile happily as he turns back to the screens in front of him.

"YAY!"I cheer, as I jump up, pecking his cheek, then sit back down as I look to Garrus. "Look Garrus,"I turn in the seat, mock Joker's position. "I'm a pilot!"I grin as they both chuckle.

"You want to explore the ship?"Garrus asks later as we walk out of the cockpit, I look up at him with wide eyes, and nod rapidly. "You should meet Jack, it'll be interesting." With that I follow him down the hall.

"Is Jack female, or male?"I ask as we pass the Galaxy Map, where a ginger, who wasn't there before, says hello to Garrus- in quite a flirty way.

"Female."Garrus answers as we climb on to the elevator again, and Garrus hits the button to deck 4.

"Who is the lady by the galaxy map?"I ask.

"Her name is Kelly Chambers."Garrus answers.

"I believe Kelly, might like you."I tease, nudging him as the doors close.

"What?"He chokes out, causing me to laugh.

"Well, she was _quite_ flirty, just saying hello to you." I state.

"You don't know what you're talking about- you're only 18."Garrus says.

"I am not! I'm 189 years old, besides- when I was 16 I knew what it was like to _like_ someone. So Nuh!"I stick my tongue out at him.

"You act like you're no more than 5 or 6."He says, causing me to laugh as the doors open again.

"Would you rather me act older and much more superior than everyone else?"I ask as we step out. "Because I could."

"No, thank you."Garrus says quickly, we walk down some steps to the bottom of the ship, rounding a corner we come to a stop at a cot, where a girl with a shaved head, and lots of tattoos all over her body, is.

"Garrus."She says.

"Jack."Garrus responds.

"ASHER!"I cheer, causing them to look at me, Garrus' eye widen a Jack walks up to me, her eyes narrow. I just grin as she looks me over, like she could kill me within two seconds- she probably could. Suddenly, Jack chuckles as she places a hand on my shoulder.

"_You_ look like you've been through a similar type of hell, as me." She says, I shrug as I look over a Garrus. "But, you look like you still know how to have fun. How old are you kid?"She asks, curiously.

"189 years old."I respond.

"Ah! So you should be callin' me kid."Jack nods.

"Tell her everything."Garrus chuckles.

"I'm from the past- I was 18."I tell her.

"Ah ha! That explains the clothes, so you're 18 _and_ 189."She smirks, causing me to swallow loudly as I get a nagging feeling in my stomach. "You ever drink?"Jack asks, I shake my head.

"No- in 2014, you had to be 21 to drink."I say.

"OH! We're gonna have a lot of fun now."Is all Jack says as she runs off.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUH! What's gonna happen next! Don't worry- I'm gonna add some fighting scenes soon! What's jack up to NOW? *Sigh* School is a B*tch.**


End file.
